Tapu Lele (anime)
This Tapu Lele is a / -type Pokémon that debuted in Partner Promises!. Personality Tapu Lele is kind when using its scales to heal those in need and will happily accept challenges from anyone like Rockruff and Kiawe. According to Olivia, despite the guardian's gleeful appearance, Tapu Lele does have a sense of cruelty. Biography Tapu Lele first appeared when it floated in the sky above Treasure Island. It used its powers to heal Ash's hands after he saved a Wimpod from being trapped in a cave.SM020: Partner Promises! It reappeared again when Island Kahuna, Olivia, explained about Tapu Lele's legend on Akala Island.SM031: The Island Whisperer! It reappeared again when it used its powers to heal Rockruff after Ash won the Akala Grand Trial.SM036: Trials and Determinations! Tapu Lele appeared again when it saw Ash's Rockruff training by itself to control its aggression. Rockruff went up to Tapu Lele and challenged it to a battle. But Tapu Lele proved to be too powerful for Rockruff and was immediately defeated. The next day, Tapu Lele healed an injured Yungoos. It eventually met up with Olivia's Midday Lycanroc and Gladion's Midnight Lycanroc, who was carrying an injured Rockruff they saved from the river. Tapu Lele realized it was the same Rockruff it battled with one night. Just as Tapu Lele was going to heal Rockruff, Ash ran up to protect it, thinking it was going to hurt Rockruff. However, Tapu Lele used Draining Kiss on Ash and the two Lycanrocs, which caused them to lose consciousness. Tapu Lele then proceeded on healing Rockruff as well as Ash and the two Lycanrocs. Once everyone is healed, Rockruff caught a glimpse of the sunset and started howling, evolving into a Dusk Form Lycanroc in the process. Tapu Lele was very happy that everything is resolved and flies off into the sky.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Sometime later, Tapu Lele sensed the birth of a young Cosmog named Nebby.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Tapu Lele reappeared at the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island with Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini.SM051: Family Determination! It revealed to Ash and the gang that they were the ones who brought Nebby to Melemele Island where Ash can find it and take care of it. After Ash told them about Nebby's motionless evolved form, Tapu Fini and Tapu Lele perform a ritual around Nebby. With the ritual complete after a few minutes, the Altar of the Sunne activated itself and Nebby evolved into Solgaleo. The Tapu Guardians then gave Ash the Solganium Z, but the only problem is that it won't fit on his Z-Ring. Tapu Koko resolves the problem by taking the Z-Ring, and through a special dance, it and the other Tapu Guardians upgraded it into a Z-Power Ring. It then watched as Ash and Nebby performed the Z-Move, Searing Sunraze Smash, and enter the Ultra Wormhole to rescue Lusamine from Ultra Deep Sea. After that, the Tapu Guardians went back to their respective islands.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! At some point during the Alola crisis, Tapu Lele watched Olivia from a distance as she observes the sunrise during the Manalo Festival.SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms!Tapu Lele later helped join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! Soon later, Kiawe was given a task by Tapu Fini to retrieve Tapu Lele's scales in order to save Ash, his Pokémon and Kiawe's Pokémon who are being held captive on Poni Island. After hearing about Kiawe's dilemma, Tapu Lele agreed to battle with Kiawe with his Charizard. Despite Tapu Lele gaining the upper hand, Kiawe and Charizard managed to deliver a blow to it with Aerial Ace. Impressed, Tapu Lele called off the battle and gave Kiawe some of its scales.SM107: Run, Heroes, Run! Tapu Lele appeared with its other Tapu Guardians to assist everyone in defending the Alola League from Guzzlord and its two shiny cronies.SM140: Z-Move Showdown! Shortly after defeating the wicked Ultra Beast, they went back to their respective islands.SM141: Exhibition Unmasked! Soon, it later returned with the other Tapu Guardians to assist Tapu Koko in restoring Ash and Professor Kukui's Z-Rings so they can use Z-Moves again. After Tapu Koko was defeated in the exhibition match, Tapu Lele healed Ash, Pikachu, Kukui, and Tapu Koko with its scales.SM144: From Z to Shining Z! Known moves Using Psychic Terrain Tapu Lele Dazzling Gleam.png Using Dazzling Gleam Tapu Lele Draining Kiss.png Using Draining Kiss Tapu Lele Psybeam.png Using Psybeam Tapu Lele Psychic.png Using Psychic | Psychic Terrain; psychic; SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Dazzling Gleam; fairy; SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Draining Kiss; fairy; SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Psybeam; psychic; SM107: Run, Heroes, Run! Psychic (move); psychic; SM107: Run, Heroes, Run! }} Voice actresses *Risa Shimizu (Japanese) *Suzy Myers (English) References Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Fairy-type anime Pokémon Category:Tapu Guardians Category:Legendary anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon